Various forms of imaging systems are used in healthcare to produce images of a patient. Often, an image of an internal cavity of a patient is required. These cavities can include areas of the digestive system or the respiratory system. When imaging tissue features of these systems, fiber optic endoscopy is often utilized.
One type of fiber optic probe used in an endoscope is based on Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) techniques. OCT provides structural information on tissue with high resolution. OCT can provide this information in real time and in a non-invasive manner. Many different lens types have been used to construct fiber optic probes. These lenses include fiber lenses, ball lenses and Gradient Index (GRIN) lenses. Lens materials can vary from glass to plastic to silicon.
As shown in FIG. 1, one type of OCT probe 10 is comprised of an optical fiber 11 having a casing 11a, a fiber core 11b, a proximal end 12 and a distal end 13, a GRIN lens 14 connected directly to distal end 13 of the optical fiber 11, and a prism 15 connected directly to GRIN lens 14 and configured to deflect light into surrounding tissue T. Probe 10 is typically connected to a coherent light source at proximal end 12 of optical fiber 11. Probe 10 is typically contained within a sheath S. Sheath S containing probe 10 is inserted into a cavity of a patient to image into tissue T surrounding probe 10. Sheath S protects probe 10 and tissue T from damage. Fiber core 11b, GRIN lens 14 and prism 15 are typically connected by fusing the components together or using an epoxy to glue the components together.
An optical probe must be specifically manufactured to conform to optical parameters required for a specific use. Esophageal imaging requires probes of specific design to properly image into surrounding tissue. Typical prior art probes do not provide the specific optical operating parameters required in esophageal imaging. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.